


discovery

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:18:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“she loved me, terezi. she loved me and i let her die.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	discovery

**Author's Note:**

> this will probably hurt brace yourself

“here it is. i don’t know why you even wanted to see it.” for once, the rasping voice is hushed, pensive, lacking it’s usual playful trill.

 

“her.” he corrects her, quietly.

“what?”

“her.”

there’s silence, save for two sets of lungs taking in air.

“there’s so much _blood_.” he whispers.

“i know. it’s like, this green apple assault on my senses.”

“i’m going to roll her over.”

“karkat, don’t-”

there’s a gasp, sharp and horrified.

“h-her face…”

“what is it?”

“it’s- oh my god. her eyes-...her eyes are open.”

“close them.” the female voice is taut, thin.

“she looks so fucking scared. there are bruises everywhere, it’s like someone just- just bashed her face against the-”

 

“stop. we need to leave.”

“who the fuck did this? she never did anything to anyone, she just goofed around with her little teapots and hung all over that sweaty fuck she called her moirail and roleplayed every other _goddamn sentence_ -” his voice breaks. there’s a gentle ‘ _shhh_ ’ sound.

“she loved me, terezi. she loved me and i let her die.”

“this isn’t your fault. we’ll beat the shit out of whoever did it, okay? right now we need to go.”

“they _mangled_ her!” the second voice is anguished, tormented.

“i’m leaving. cry over a dead body all you want, but she would have wanted us to live.”

footsteps. there are shaky breaths, shoes splashing in pooled blood, a sniffle.

**  
“wait for me.”**


End file.
